wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ari
A R I E T T A if the world was ending, you'd come over, right? the sky'd be falling and i'd hold you tight and there wouldn't be a reason why we would even have to say goodbye if the world was ending, you'd come over, right? right? This OC belongs to Stardust and is her second dragonsona. Please do not edit without her permission, as this is a character she holds very dear to her heart. Every part of this page (excluding the History) is true of her in real life, so please do not steal anything. aesthetic in the corner is by MK! A P P E A R A N C E I don't believe in destiny or any of that junk. Stroll into the Sanctuary library, and you might see a delicate-looking hybrid hunched over a table, reading furiously. Her wings twitch back, her talons fidget with the paper, and her silver eyes dart from line to line like a bird within a cage. This is Arietta, a small dragon with a big heart. Small-framed and fragile, Ari is noticeably tiny for her age. As a young dragonet, she was underweight, but she has filled in. Nevertheless, she is still skinny and sticklike, looking like she could be blown away at the slightest breath of wind. Often, Ari ducks her head to look at the ground in public places, or folds her wings back nervously. This makes her look even smaller than she already is, adding to her shy and quiet aura. From her mother, Ari inherited the SilkWing frame and elegant build. From her father, she has the pale blue SeaWing bioluminescent scales, gills, and webbed talons. However, Ari's wings seem to be a mix of both tribes' genes. They are comically oversized and extremely thin, feeling like paper when you touch it. They billow out from her otherwise small body, the membranes dark purple and patterned with silvery swirls. This seems to be a mix of her SeaWing bioluminescent scales and her SilkWing patterns. Ari has pale violet SilkWing antennae, but is missing the normal SeaWing horns. In addition, she has a light blue SeaWing "fin" running down her back instead of spikes, and a small lure sticking out from her chin. Ari's mainscales are a deep shade of blue, while her underscales are slightly lighter. Faint traces of pale blue ripple through them like waves on water, which glow slightly in the dark if they have absorbed enough light. Her scales are accentuated with bits of violet, gleaming here and there. Dark purple glowscales cover her body, although the glow they radiate is very weak. Her overscales are light blue, and they run in a thin line along her spine. Parts of her head and snout are bordered with pale gray scales. Ari's eyes are dull gray, usually calm and serene. However, if she gets emotional, they are often filled with a certain feeling, making them truly windows to her soul. Silver scales swirl around her eyes in a circular pattern, and a pair of silver spectacles twine up and around her antennae. Due to a genetic deficiency, Ari's jaw has grown crooked. Although she may keep a neutral expression most of the time, her crooked jaw gives her a mischievous smile, making it curl up slightly more on the left end. P E R S O N A L I T Y I'm supposed to sum up my entire personality in this tiny box? The first word that comes to mind about Ari's character is "paradoxical." For starters, the small hybrid can come off as aloof and distant. When you first meet her, she often doesn't know what to say, so a conversation can feel extremely one-sided. She's not exactly shy, instead preferring to use the word "quiet," showing that she doesn't really enjoy talking. Most of the time, she will go out of her way to avoid other dragons and/or attention, and having her be the first one to strike up a conversation is a rare occurrence. She stutters when she talks, looks at the ground during conversations, and all in all, comes off as a nervous wreck. However, the real Ari is a different story. Begin talking with her, and she'll seem shy. Touch on one of her passions, and she won't shut up. Often, Ari will really open up once she actually warms up to you. If she considers you "not a total stranger," she can actually be chatty and quirky. She enjoys cracking jokes and puns that are actually quite funny, despite her writing them off as cheesy. She considers humor one of her greatest attributes. Ari labeled herself as "a proud nerd" a long time ago. She loves, loves, loves reading and writing, and at any given time, can be found working on five different projects to do with language arts. Although she might suck at verbal communication, she can express her feelings very well through writing. However, among dragons she doesn't know well, Ari will become what she calls a "social chameleon" - shifting to match the moods of the dragons around her. If they're loud, she'll be loud. If they're pessimistic, she'll be pessimistic. She swears she does it unconsciously, but one can never know. It's a bad habit, but she can't snap out of it. Ari is a professional procrastinator when it comes to things like homework and chores. She can delay them for up to half an hour, which is impressive, considering how strict her parents are. Compared to others her age, Ari is far from competitive. In fact, she'd rather sit out of anything and just practice it on her own, or for fun. However, if she is put in an important competition and she loses, don't expect her to be extremely happy about it. Although she may act tough, Ari is secretly very sensitive. She will often mentally flinch away from a harsh comment or criticism. However, she never raises her voice - Ari displays her anger by shutting herself away or icing the other dragon out. Which brings me to my next point: fighting. Arguments and violence make Ari rather uncomfortable, and she will almost always be the peacemaker of a disagreement. Deep down, she does have strong opinions, but often she's too afraid to voice them. Ari really does have feelings, unlike what most dragons think. What sets her apart is the fact that instead of expressing her deeper thoughts, she buries them away. These have a tendency to explode out when she is feeling emotional or stressed, but most of the time, Ari corks up her feelings and hides them away. She's secretly really insecure, trying to figure out who she really is. Although surrounded by others for her entire life, she feels... different, like she doesn't fit in. She wants to find out who she really is, and where she belongs in this world. Besides writing, Ari has one solace: music. Her passion for songs go deeper than anything else. Not only does she listen to the radio and Spotify daily, she actually enjoys playing the piano and even improvises her own songs sometimes. (Although she's too embarrassed to show them to anyone.) The small hybrid is often very anxious, worrying excessively over almost everything. She really does try not to, but once she falls into the worrying mindset, it's very difficult for her to climb back out. She's actually pretty smart, almost always getting above 95 percent on tests. However, this means that if she drops below 90, she'll start stressing out. A lot. Ari thinks that her creativity is a more valuable asset than her intelligence; her brain is always bursting at the brim with ideas. Ari is extremely persistent and will never leave a job before it's done. She's always determined to "finish what she started", even if that means working late into the night or sacrificing her own well-being to do so. Emotions are one of the most important things to her, and she believes that if everyone else valued them too, the world would be a better place. She always does everything she can to avoid hurting others' feelings, even if that means putting down herself. On that note, Ari has very little self-esteem and constantly belittles herself in her mind. She's not a good artist, she doesn't have enough friends, she's too shy, nobody likes her writing... these are all things that run through her head at night while she's trying to sleep. She has a very difficult time trusting others, often pushing them away immediately or over time, due to her prevalent suspicion that they're talking behind her back. S T R E N G T H S Don't tell me to hurry up. Patience is a virtue, you know. Empathy Just from looking at another dragon's eyes, posture, or even the mood they radiate, Ari can grasp a (mostly) accurate reading of their emotions. Most of the time she doesn't say it up-and-front to other dragons though, because social awkwardness. Intelligence As stated above, Ari is above average when it comes to school for her age. Her grades are higher than most, and she's even in a class above her grade level. Math is the only academic subject that makes her want to scream, even though she's fairly good at it. Musicality Ari has performed piano in New York in a lot of places, and she considers it one of her best traits. She's moved many dragons to tears with her playing, and loves expressing her negative feelings through music. At times she'll improvise her own pieces, but she's too shy to play them for anyone. She also has basic knowledge of violin and clarinet, but neither of those even close to her piano skill. Ari plays piano in her school's audition-only jazz band and thoroughly enjoys it, even if it means waking up at 6:45 every morning. She may or may not have a crush on the friendly SandWing who plays piano with her, and she has a sneaking suspicion that the feelings may be returned. Creativity At any given time, Ari's brain is bursting at the brim with ideas and thoughts about the world. She has a wild imagination and is constantly coming up with the strangest things, although this can also be a downside - at night, she'll start by fantasizing about good things, then end up scaring herself to death with thoughts of murderers. Her creativity helps her write fanfictions and original stories, which she works on every day. Humor Perhaps it's a common talent, but it's one of Ari's best. She can cheer almost anyone up with her dry humor or sarcastic snarks, and she's been known to make her friends burst into uproarious laughter with a single sentence. She only uses her humor around her friends, though; with her normal classmates, she wouldn't dream of cracking a joke. Persistence "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." This seems to be the motto that Ari lives by, for if she fails at first, she will not give up until she succeeds. If she starts something, she's determined to finish it, and nothing can stop her from accomplishing her goal. W E A K N E S S E S Why does P.E. exist? Uncontrolled magic From her SeaWing father, Ari inherited animus magic. Unfortunately, it was combated by her SilkWing genes, and the latter won. Ari doesn't know how to control her magic, or if it even is ''magic. All she knows is that it will burst out of her whenever she gets extremely angry or upset, leaving behind seemingly random effects like making everything float temporarily or rippling a wind through the room. It's very unpredictable, and Ari struggles in trying to figure out how to use it - but she still holds out hope that maybe one day, she'll get her powers under control. '''Weak wings' Ari's wings are huge and beautiful, but also paper-thin. They rip very easily and are extremely weak, so this means that Ari cannot fly. She can only glide by jumping off a high place and hoping a strong wind will catch her, and even that is risky because her wing membranes might tear. Ari loves the feeling of soaring through the sky, and she wishes that she had normal wings with all her heart, but she figures that she's already pretty lucky to have a house and an education. Scoliosis Hatched with a genetic disorder, scoliosis means that Ari's spine is curved into an S-shape. This gives her back and sometimes even neck pain, which really bothers her. She hates describing it to other dragons because they always give her a blank, vaguely disgusted look, but connecting with others who have it is a different story. Ari's quite sensitive about this condition, and the fact that her treatment isn't helping doesn't make it any better. Unathletic Slow. Weak. Clumsy. All of these, unfortunately, describe Ari's physical abilities. She's often one of the slowest dragons in her class to finish running the mile, and her aim in basketball and soccer is horrendous. When it comes to sports, let's just say that it's not Ari's strong suit. Her parents and sister are actually good at it, though, so they often drag Ari out to the gym in hopes of making her stronger. Of course, it never works. Sensitivity Both fortunately and unfortunately, Ari feels everything extremely deeply. This often means that she can sense other dragons' emotions like they were her own, but for the most part, this is a weakness. Everything that others tell her is taken into account, mulled over, thought about, and even questioned. If someone gives her a harsh criticism, it's often not good for her self-esteem, especially if she's feeling down. Everything from a normal conversation to a sharp put-down is wondered about endlessly, and may even hurt her. Perfectionism Shyness Anxiety H I S T O R Y Am I here for a reason? R E L A T I O N S H I P S Did you know that birds have hollow bones? open to anyone!!! Canon These relationships are ones I have in real life, with characters that are based off real people. Adonis (father): Ari and Adonis's relationship transcends words. She can relate to his personality and his magic, and whenever they're together, "fun" doesn't begin to describe it. Although Ari's father is often away traveling, she still feels very close to him, and hopes he'll stick around for a long time yet. Over the years she's drifted away from him slightly, but whenever they hang out, that gap disappears. Whitecap (mother): For as long as she can remember, Whitecap has always been there for Ari. She was there when she lost a friend, she was there when Ari was diagnosed with scoliosis, she was even there for Ari's little bursts of temper whenever she got frustrated. Although their conflicting personalities sometimes escalate into arguments, they're closer than words can describe. Azure (younger sister): Like all siblings, Ari and Azure have their fights. Azure being the extroverted ball of sunshine she is, her and Ari's personalities aren't naturally inclined to "click" immediately. However, they always forgive each other, and no matter how much they complain about the other sister, they'll stick together until the day they die. Paradise (friend): The phrase "best friend" doesn't even come close to describing the relationship Ari has with Paradise. The extroverted RainWing was the first one to take Ari under her wing when she first arrived at her new school, and they've been almost inseparable ever since. Ari's eternally grateful for the bright, bouncy Paradise practically adopting her, and their bond is unbreakable. Eventide (friend): Ari was introduced to this introverted NightWing by Paradise, and ever since then, their teachers have known them as the Three Musketeers. Although their personalities are drastically different Brook (friend): The very first time Ari met the wisecracking MudWing, they clicked instantly. Ever since, they've played countless games of Mario, Uno rounds, and piano duets together (even though they go to different schools). They've gone through some insane experiences, and it has made them even closer as friends after all these years. Heatstroke (crush): This friendly SandWing met Ari in middle school, and she's had a rather large crush on him ever since. She's incredibly good at hiding it - no one has ever guessed - although her classmates are beginning to ship them together. As for the feelings being reciprocated? Ari doubts it, although she secretly won't give up hope entirely. Fanon These relationships are with other wikians' sonas, or basically, people I know only on the wiki. Note: If you ask to have your OC added here, please add Ari to their page as well. Moonlight: Ari enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid, whom she considers a good friend. In addition, they can relate to each greatly and share many traits. They both love many of the same things, which often leads to many long-winded and strangely passionate conversations about any topic ranging from scoliosis to reading and writing. Skyfire: Although Ari doesn't really know Skyfire, she can already tell that they are very similar. She hopes both of them can pluck up the courage to come out of their shells at some point, and is looking forward to get to know her better. Inlet: Ari is very glad that she is friends with the Sea/Ice hybrid. They enjoy chatting together for hours on end and ranting about the deaths of their favorite scroll characters. Although Ari may tease Inlet from time to time, she respects her, and hopes to be friends with her for a long time yet. Iceberry: At first, Ari did find Iceberry's bubbly personality slightly overwhelming. However, as they continued to chat and get to know each other, she realized that the two are similar at heart. Although they don't know each other very well, she believes that the two could possibly be good friends, and hopes greatly to be able to know her more. Lucina: Ari thinks that the LightWing is quite beautiful, but wasn't prepared for her slightly shy personality. She admires her bravery and dedication towards justice. Although she hasn't had a real and direct conversation with Lucina, she hopes to in the future, and is excited to really become friends with her. Noble: The NightWing and Ari have talked a few times, and she really wants to have more conversations and build a friendship in the future. She greatly relates to her sensitive and calm personality, and hates math just as much as Noble. She's looking forward to their conversations together in the future. Alexandrite: Oddly enough, Ari wishes she could be more like the outgoing SeaWing. She admires her ability to do whatever she wants and not care about what others think. However, she doesn't usually talk to her, slightly put off by her smart-mouth snarks. Overall, they have talked a few times, but Ari hopes to get to know her more. Starrysky: There's no end to how much Ari enjoys Starry's company. She absolutely loves chatting with the friendly NightWing about anything from character development to writing to even Riordan (sCREE), and the two connected almost as soon as they met. They even rant about everything wrong with the world (coughcoughSpidermancoughcough) together. In conclusion, the two are what Ari considers good friends, and she truly hopes this will stay true for the rest of her wiki life. Essence: Even though the two have only known each other for a short bit of time, Ari clicked with Essence almost instantly and now considers her a good wiki-friend. She can seriously relate to a lot of the tribrid's personality, from her complexity to her eccentricity to even the same zodiac sign (okay that's not a personality trait but still). When it comes to Essence's history, Ari wishes she could give the tribid a hug. Overall, she sees Essence as an amazing friend, and believes this won't change. Skylights: Unfortunately, Ari doesn't have as much in common with Skylights as she would like. The two of them haven't talked a lot, though from their few conversations, Ari can infer that Skylights is a pretty darn cool dragon. In the future she hopes to reach out and connect with her more. Bluefire: Ari doesn't know the hybrid incredibly well, but she definitely enjoys the chats they have! Happy Bluefire is a personality she wishes she could relate to, and likes her pleasant outlook on life and passion for reading. Her darker side makes her slightly uncomfortable, though. However, overall, she definitely feels positively toward Bluefire. Dumbo: In their recent chat, Ari feels that she really connected with the fun tribrid. She feels especially well toward them, because they took the time to initiate the conversation with her. She admires how artistic they are and their creativity, but that's not all - she enjoyed the chat they had together and hopes they'll stay acquaintances for a long time yet. Dolphin: Ari is sorry to say that she hasn't really interacted with Dolphin yet - however, she would really like to! Her quirkiness and "snarktastic"-ness is a little different from Ari's own personality, but she thinks they could really bond if they took the time to. Soon she hopes to start a conversation with Dolphin, as she thinks they could be really good friends. T R I V I A Just because I'm not saying anything doesn't mean I agree. * An arietta is a musical term that refers to a short aria, a type of composition * Falling asleep quickly is a foreign concept to her * Absolutely hates the sound of chewing * In the summer she's literally a walking mosquito magnet * Surprisingly skilled at tang soo do (a form of martial arts) ** She's a green belt in this * Ankles fold in and get twisted much more easily because of a genetic disorder * Weird animus magic represents how I sometimes burst out with strong emotions in real life * Doesn't have a religion, but does believe in Something with a capital S * Hates getting vaccines because the last time she got one, she fainted * Loves everything mint * Really likes quoting things, whether from books or songs or famous people * Has a lot of self-diagnosed phobias: agoraphobia (fear of crowds), claustrophobia (fear of confined spaces), coulrophobia (fear of clowns), glossophobia (fear of speaking in public), and necrophobia (fear of death) * Born a Taurus, but firmly believes she should have been a Pisces * Used to play violin, but was forced to quit after she was diagnosed with scoliosis * In real life, I wear a brace for my back, but I couldn't quite dragonize that * Blind as a bat without her glasses * Prefers tea over coffee * Fidgets with her glasses whenever she feels nervous or out of place * Walks quickly and with her head down * Always loses her things * Gets weirdly attached to inanimate objects like stuffed animals ** In fact, her bed has piles of stuffed animals on it that she couldn't bear to throw away * Likes using large words even if she doesn't know what they mean G A L L E R Y I don't really care about how I look, you know. art is always appreciated! 07CB3284-76C8-45CA-A4AA-E5D92A53F676.png|Jadabase colored by Wolves Ari ref sheet.jpg|Ref sheet by Modern Ari-by-Salvation.PNG|By Salvation Ari-by-Pearl.PNG|By Pearl Ari.png|By Verglas AriettaCloud.png|By Cloud AriWFlowers - ReverbtheDragon.png|By Reverb 1EEA8640-DDF4-4D99-B284-A14DE6429EA7.png|By Nibby Gotta tip them glasses.png|By Labyrinth Readingaricloud.png|By Cloud EBBD548C-64DD-4E74-BC7A-B30B0898B63C.jpeg|By Yinjia B4429254-8370-4407-B73A-28980E615A8D.jpeg|(Also) by Yinjia AriByModern.jpg|By Modern 76ae37f4435862b.png|A gift by Verglas Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Dragonsonas